Fitted
by Asase
Summary: This is a one shot inspired by a headcanon posted on Tumblr by the lovely Shade's Ninde. Basically its about how Roy "purposefully" trashes his apartment because he knows that Kaldur will always stick around to help him clean it. Edit: This was supposed to be a one shot but I got inspired so now it's a two parter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or expanded DC universe.

* * *

Fitted

* * *

This was the tenth beer can he left loitering in his living room this week. More specifically, it was the third one left atop of an end table, the seemingly useless piece of furniture he purchased at Kal's insistence. Because if he was going to "mouth off about being grown and independent then he should own certain necessities". Kaldur was the only reason why Roy's living room didn't look like a college kid's attempt at interior design. He found that more furniture was necessary than a sofa and coffee table when it was more than just him in his apartment. (a folding chair for his friends to put drinks on was a sorry excuse for an furniture). And it was becoming increasingly more common for it to not just be him in his apartment.

Robin had found out where he lived. Maybe he stuck a tracer onto Kal's messenger bag or something. Either way, at the moment, there was trash everywhere. A few plates left on the floor next to the sofa. His bathroom hadn't been cleaned since the last time Kal and the others visited. And suddenly, Roy felt guilty. He knew the guys were coming over tonight. They had planned it. And here he was, still sitting on his ass a full hour and a half before they were to arrive. Kal was gonna kill him…again. Because this had become a pattern. It became one not long after Robin, Wally, and Conner's second visit.

Hanging out at the Cave should be more fun, the TV was larger, and Megan finally mastered cookies. But the Cave meant surveillance. The Cave also meant a lack of beer, which Wally and Dick shouldn't be drinking anyway because they were underage (not that Roy was legal either, and there was no telling with Conner because of the clone thing.) But Wally's metabolism burned it off, so did Conner's, and Dick actually knew how to show restraint. Roy never worried about Kaldur. Kaldur didn't drink beer, because Kaldur had the drinking habits of an old man. Kal downed the cup of scotch Ollie offered them, because he'd rather they drink with his permission instead of sneaking around in his liquor cabinet, like a pro. And since then he'd tried it all, whiskey, brandy, vodka. All while Ollie was glad to be the "cool dad" and teach the differences. Meanwhile, Roy sat beside them wondering if the drinks would taste sweeter if he drank from Kal's cup. Or if it would still burn on the way down if he stole a sip from Kal's lips.

Fuck…. He needed to put the rest of the beer in the fridge so it'd be somewhat cold by the time the guys arrived. Roy pushed himself off his sofa and made his way to the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator to see the mess that was inside. Somehow, despite having no real food, there wasn't enough space for a couple of six packs. Kal was going to kill him.

Kaldur had taken symbolic ownership of Roy's apartment and was embarrassed by the mess. The next time they scheduled a night in he came early, with both the cleaning supplies Roy lacked, and a bag of groceries to cook dinner with. Because at some point he missed that ordering out was a staple of guys nights in. They still ordered out of course, Wally's stomach was too large for Kaldur to cook for. But Roy wasn't going to say no to a home cooked meal, so both became standard.

Kaldur had helped Roy clean his apartment before, back when it was just the two of them. And back then Roy never let it get this bad, he wasn't a total slob. Maybe it was that his nights became longer. There were places in this city that Ollie couldn't reach, and a few more hours out didn't hurt when there was no one waiting for you at home. So what if he got sloppy? All he did in his apartment was sleep and eat anyway. But now those moments before the guys showed up, because Robin really must have a tracker on the Atlantean, were some of the few times that he got to be alone with his best friend. So maybe he wanted an excuse for Kal to come early, if Kaldur wasn't going to call him on it he'd probably continue.

* * *

His doorbell rang twenty minutes later, and in twenty minutes he barely finished the kitchen. He rushed to open the door anyway, and there Kal was, groceries spilling from his messenger bag. He looked at Roy expectantly and Roy snapped out of his trance. He stepped to the side to let Kaldur inside his apartment. Something was different about his friend. His voice raised in surprise once he identified the change. "You're dressed up," Roy said as he closed his apartment door.

"I am?" Kaldur inspected himself. The jacket was new, dark blue with a collar high enough to cover his gills. The front, however, was unzipped to show a red v neck shirt underneath. A tight red v neck shirt Roy noted. Which was weird…Kal's Atlantean clothing was little more than a glorified wetsuit. A tight shirt shouldn't impress him this much.

"I do not believe that blue jeans count as being dressed up Roy," Kaldur said as he continued on to the kitchen. He gave the rest of Roy's apartment a glance and the corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly.

Roy hated that face. "Sorry for the mess…but uhh your jacket. It's new isn't it?"

"Ah this?" Kaldur said as he lifted a sleeve. "My last one was destroyed. M'gaan insisted that we all visit the county fair near Metropolis. Unfortunately, Toy Man felt the need to attack the Ferris Wheel."

"Huh," Roy looked Kaldur over once again. It was a whole outfit, complete with actual shoes. "And the jeans?"

"They acquired quite the assortment of rips during the ordeal" Kaldur set his bag down on the counter top then stripped off his jacket. Roy averted his eyes. It was amazing what the difference in context was doing to him. Kaldur looked great in his Atlantean clothing, but those were work clothes so they didn't count. And thus far his civilian clothing never really fit. They were castoffs picked up by frugal minded Kaldur at Goodwill. But these did…these fit very well.

Kaldur began to pull the groceries out of his bag. "I will start dinner since the kitchen is somewhat clean. Why don't you clean the bathroom?"

Roy nodded curtly, snapped out of staring by Kaldur's question. "Then we'll team up on the living room. Right?" He asked as he disappeared into the bathroom. He took his frustration out on the tub. His heart shouldn't be beating this fast. Not over a pair of damn jeans and a shirt. Its not as if Kal was in a suit, or topless or…fuck.

The kitchen smelt like chilli once he returned. Real chilli, not the bowls of lava that Ollie liked to pass off as chilli, and Kaldur had already began straightening the living room. Roy caught himself staring again as Kaldur bent down to pick up one of his discarded plates. The jeans weren't that tight. He'd kick Kaldur out of his apartment if he showed up in skinny jeans, that hipster shit wasn't allowed in his vicinity. But they were fitted where they should be, not overly loose like his old pair. Roy could see every damn curve of Kal's ass in his Atlantean gear, and that had it's appeal. But now he just wanted to stick both hands into Kal's back pockets and squ-

"Is it your plan to supervise?" Kaldur asked as he straightened his posture. His eyebrow rose as he gave Roy an inspection.

Roy felt a rush run through him. It was like their first meeting, when he realized that Kal wouldn't take his shit without reprimand, so he _had_ to push the limit. Things ended with Kaldur on top of him and a black eye. The first half of that scenario didn't sound so bad right now. "So, uh. Who helped you pick your stuff out?" Roy asked as he crossed the space and entered the living room.

"Robin, Artemis." Kaldur replied. He bent down to pick up the last plate.

Roy hummed a response. He watched as Kaldur carried the plates to the kitchen. "Artemis," He said once the view was obstructed by his kitchen island. He began to pick up the paper that littered the floor. "That make's sense."

"It was horrid," Kaldur placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the faucet. "I was stuck in the dressing room for hours while she found pants that fit the way she liked. I do not understand the importance. It is not as if I spend enough time in surface gear to warrant such attention to detail."

"Well, I'm glad that she did." Roy clamped his mouth shut after speaking, he really needed to change the trajectory of this conversation. "I mean, for the time that you do spend up here, dressing well will help you blend in."

Kaldur looked over his shoulder from washing dishes. "It will? Thus far I have been attracting more attention."

Roy covered his jealousy with a smirk. "Girls?" He asked, presumed straight male best friends were _supposed_ to be happy when their guy friends got female attention you idiot. So play it up.

Kaldur looked a bit embarrassed before turning away.

Roy carried the trash he collected to the kitchen trash can. "They look at you when you're in uniform too you know."

"That is different."

Roy scoffed. "Not where they're looking it isn't."

Kaldur began to dry the dishes just to avoid Roy's gaze.

Roy chuckled at Kal's embarrassment. He sometimes forgot that Kal was younger than he was. Reaching over he took the sleeve of Kal's shirt in his hand and rubbed the fabric between his fingers. It was just a fitted tee, it didn't have the strange qualities of what Kal normally wore.

Kaldur's eyes flicked over to Roy and then back to the dishes. "What?"

"Tell her, tell Art I mean, that she did a good job."

Kaldur pouted the tiniest bit. "She said that you would approve."

"She did?" Roy moved closer to Kaldur, forgetting the need to cover for himself. He leaned against the counter top and gave Kaldur a side eyed glance. "You showing off for me then?"

Kaldur's eyes grew wide as he turned to him. "I did want your opinion," he stated timidly. "In all honesty I feel as if this is a bit much." He tugged at the neckline of his shirt.

Roy reached over to straighten Kaldur's shirt. He suppressed a shiver as his fingers brushed Kaldur's skin. He looked up to see Kaldur's eyes on him and wondered at the unfamiliar emotion behind them. "If you don't want girls to look at you then this might have to go." Roy traced the v of Kaldur's shirt with his fingers until his they reached his neck. Kaldur's gills fluttered in response. "Or at least keep your jacket zipped."

"And the jeans?" Kaldur asked at almost a whisper.

"The jeans can stay." Roy said as he looked downward. His left hand moved to one of the belt loops of Kaldur's jeans. He rubbed the fabric with his thumb. "I might have to get a pair for myself."

"You could…take mine."

The doorbell rang and Roy cursed under his breath. Maybe the tracer was on him, connected directly to his heart. They would arrive before he could figure out what this all meant.

"I..suppose then that I will have to stay afterwords to help you finish cleaning," Kaldur said as he looked towards Roy's front door.

Roy grinned and tugged Kaldur towards him by his belt loop, pressing their bodies together. Emboldened by how Kaldur held his breath after the movement, Roy brought his face centimeters away from Kaldur's. "I'll tell the boys to make a big mess then."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or organizations from the Young Justice cartoon, comics, or expanded DC universe.

* * *

Fitted

Chapter Two

* * *

Roy slammed the off button on his alarm clock. He didn't like getting up early on the weekends. He never had to, and if not for Dinah even Ollie would have continuously slept in past twelve. Now Roy forced himself to get up at eight regardless of the day. Moving out of the manor came with responsibilities, like paying rent and making sure he didn't starve. But today would have been a nice one for sleeping in, he didn't have to be at work til twelve and no one but him would know that he skipped his training regimen. Unfortunately he was too awake to go back to sleep but wasn't motivated to do anything else but stare at the ceiling.

Roy slumped back onto his bed. His body stiffened once he noticed the warmth next to him. Kaldur had always been an early riser, but then it took the guys a year to get him used to not going to bed at ten. They settled on letting him turn in at eleven, and ignored it when he nodded off on the couch as the rest of them played video games into the night. Even when the others were still buzzed from a late night mission, Kaldur would head straight to bed, and still manage to wake up early the next morning. But there he was, still fast asleep and delightfully naked in Roy's bed.

Roy grinned. He felt a perverse sense of pride at the accomplishment and resisted the urge to kiss the center of Kaldur's back. He didn't want to wake him if he didn't have to. Kaldur's team normally met for practice at nine on the weekend, but they would have to do without their fearless leader this morning. Canary had told Roy to call her if he ever needed anything. He hoped that arranging for away to keep Kal in his bed counted as anything.

Roy grabbed his cell phone from his night stand and slowly left the bed. He gave up on locating his underwear and grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser on his way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Dinah?" he said as he closed the bathroom door.

"Morning." she answered. "You sound awake…. and happy."

"I do?" He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed in spite of himself.

"Yeah, I saw the news last night. After a drug bust that big I figured that you'd be dead to the world."

Inspiration struck. Kal had helped him patrol last night, though at some point it went from doing their job, to flirting, to damn near foreplay. But whatever, Dinah didn't need to know all that. "That's kinda what I'm calling you about. Kal gave me a bit of help last night and ended up staying over. He's pretty wiped after it."

"Uh huh…Just from that?"

"Are you insinuating that he has more stamina than me? Or that he has a better work ethic? We just hung out a bit after that's all."

Roy head a crash from his bedroom.

"Oh wait, I think that's him now." Roy hurried back to this room to see Kal struggling to pull back on his jeans. He laughed loudly. "Kal slow down. You don't even have underwear on!" He shut his mouth quickly.

"What!"

"Uhhh."

Dinah scoffed. "Hanging out right… How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing's going on Dinah," he lied, though he knew she wouldn't believe it. Roy pursed his lips as he thought over her reaction. "And don't sound so damn disappointed. He's not gonna suddenly quit the Junior Justice League just by being in contact with me or anything."

Kaldur stopped trying to dress himself and walked over to Roy, gesturing for the phone. Roy sighed before giving it over. He leaned on the door frame between his bathroom and his room and watched as Kaldur took over the conversation. He tuned the conversation out in favor of staring at how Kal's jeans hung low on his hips. In retrospect, Kaldur probably didn't think to put on his underwear because underwear wasn't really a thing in Atlantis, it was all built in. Roy was thankful for that now considering the view.

Kaldur spoke through clenched teeth. "I do not need a day off."

Kaldur's agitation brought Roy's attention back to the conversation.

"I'm giving you one anyway. Besides, you'd only show up late to practice at this rate. But I expect a full explanation later…Don't start pouting at me Mister."

It was a small movement. Most of Kaldur's facial expressions were. He wasn't nearly as expressionless as others thought, but it took even Roy time to get used to noticing them. Dinah had known Kaldur for some time just by being around when Kaldur would sleep over at Ollie's. She was spending more time with him now that she was charged with training the team. It shouldn't be odd that she'd pick up on some of his quirks. But to guess over the phone…Roy ground his teeth.

Fuck. Was he was jealous? Really? He pouted at himself. He knew that the way things were now had him spending less and less time with his best friend turned, well, what ever they were now. They hadn't really talked about that part. But he never really considered that others might start to fill the space he left.

Kaldur sighed and tossed the phone onto the bed. Roy stopped combating the wave of possessiveness that over took him and snuck behind Kaldur to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Hey.." He pecked Kaldur on the crook of his neck. "I'll call in and see if I can get off work too."

Kaldur's shoulders slumped. "You do not have to, and I should dress myself. I would rather be late than not attend practice."

Roy's ran a hand up Kaldur's torso and then downwards and into his jeans. The smoothness of his skin still thrilled Roy. It was taboo in a way on the surface, or at least it reminded Roy of something tawdry. But Atlanteans had little use for hair anywhere but their heads, And they didn't grow much body hair anyway, so they shaved it off, for similar reasons that a swimmer might shave their legs. Not that it mattered to Roy the reasons why, he just found the contrast of Kaldur's reserved nature, and him looking like a damn porn star, hot.

"You are trying to distract me," Kaldur warned.

Roy squeezed then smiled in satisfaction at Kaldur's sharp intake of breath. " I'm going to distract you."

* * *

It was a happy little tune that Roy only half remembered, but he took a turn at whistling it anyway. He could safely say that he could cross two more items of the list of things he'd imagined doing to a certain blond, but that he'd never admit, even to the person in question. Roy took Kaldur's offer and showered first, and after throwing on some sweats he retreated to the kitchen in order to make a late breakfast.

He removed a pancake from the skillet and onto a plate as his doorbell rang. He turned off the burner before answering it. Artemis, Megan, and a subdued looking Conner stood at his door.

Artemis poked her head inside. "It's no where near as dirty as I thought it would be."

Roy frowned. He still wasn't a hundred percent okay with his replacement and could do without her commentary on his apartment. "Do you need something?"

Artemis held out a gift bag. "Just a delivery for Kal. He's here right?"

Roy looked from her to Conner and sighed. "Yeah he's still here," he said as he stepped aside to let them inside. "He should be out in a bit."

The three younger heroes crowded inside of his apartment. Roy resisted another scowl as he saw both Artemis and Meagan looking around.

Kaldur entered the living room with only a towel around his waist and another one slung over his shoulders. "Roy do you-"

"Ugh…" Artemis passed the bag to Conner before approaching Kaldur. She took the towel from around his shoulders then began to dry his hair. "It's bad enough that you got to sleep in, but what did I tell you about dripping everywhere?"

"It's alright," Conner said. "It's not like Wally's around to trip or anything. Besides you'll dry him out."

"I'm not doing it for Wally…. Wally's not even here. It's just rude that's all."

Megan and Conner looked to each other.

Megan chuckled lightly. "Still," she said as she stilled one of Artemis' hands. "I think he's big enough to dry himself off."

Roy's wonder turned into resentment. Didn't the four of them just look comfortable… Even he wasn't fully prepared for a near naked, dripping wet – Really, what the fuck did they do in that cave all day!

Roy caught Megan's wide eyed stare. She apologized as she shrunk away. Was he frowning again? Well, more than usual, she didn't seem to mind until now…unless…damn empaths. Roy cleared his throat as well as his mind. "Ugh… you guys are kinda closer than I thought."

"Oh this?" Artemis stepped away from Kaldur with a grin. "I've already seen him naked so," she shrugged, "You know."

_You know?_ Roy's eyebrow twitched. No he didn't know. He didn't know at all. And she shouldn't fucking...

Megan fidgeted before drawing closer to Conner and Roy sighed internally. It was a shit ton easier to rage when you didn't have doe eyed women cowering at your every thought.

Kaldur pulled the towel off his his head and draped it back onto his shoulders. "She's seen everyone naked." Kaldur clarified. "Because she keeps sneaking into the male showers."

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "It's less fun now that they've gotten better at securing their towels, and just when I wanted to give Zatanna a show. Even Rob's gotten shy now."

"That's because he doesn't want Zatanna to-" Conner started.

"Okay..well new topic." Megan interrupted. She clapped her hands once. "Why don't you give the package to Kaldur so that we can let him get back to his day off."

Conner passed the bag to Kaldur.

Kaldur rummaged around in the bag before speaking. "More clothes?"

"Yeah," Artemis answered. "You do know that you're supposed to change them everyday right?"

Kaldur gave her a soft glare and she grinned. He pulled out something bright red only to quickly stuff it back into the bag. "What did you do?"

"Oh live a little. I think the color suits you."

"You are aware that I can choose my own?" Kaldur asked as he moved to set the bag down onto Roy's sofa.

"I am, but that's less fun for me. Oh god not that face! We are not having the respect and boundaries speech again."

"Speak for yourself," Conner said. "There is no we here, only you." He nodded to Roy before turning back to Kaldur. "But we should go." He smiled a little and offered a closed fist.

The wrinkles in Kaldur's forehead smoothed as he returned the smile and bumped Conner's fist lightly with his own. "Thank you for the visit and the fresh clothes."

Roy fought back another twinge of jealousy as he watched Kaldur guide his team members to the door. He knew that Kal and Conner were close in their own way, and forced himself to ignore how Conner focused on Kaldur while the Atlantean explained even the most basic things. He's heard about how Conner was rescued, he figured that maybe Kaldur had just been imprinted. Or rather hoped that's all it was, simple admiration and not a crush. But Roy'd really only seen the rest interact with Kaldur on missions and wasn't expecting Kal to be so open around them. Even with how intrusive his replacement was. But Kaldur, just like well...Kaldur, adapted to the situation and seemed to be handling it as well as could be expected.

Roy moved over to his sofa and dug around the bag. There was another pair of jeans, darker than the pair he wore yesterday, and a pinstriped button down shirt. He found the red piece of cloth and pulled it out of the bag. He grinned as he added another item to his mental list.

"These are tiny," he said as he stretchered the briefs between his hands.

Kaldur marched over and failed at snatching the garment from Roy's hands.

Roy held them triumphantly over both their heads. "Wear them for me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh so nothing is better for you then?" Roy asked as he switched hands in time to avoid the garment being taken from him.

"Roy." Kaldur stooped his attempts and crossed his arms over his chest.

They stared each other down for a moment. Roy sighed as his shoulders slumped. If asking wouldn't work he'd try begging a little. "Please?" he asked stressing the word.

Kaldur rolled his eyes as he held out his hand.

Roy grinned as he handed over the briefs.

"We are never going to eat breakfast," Kaldur said as he closed his hand around the garment.

Roy bit his bottom lip as he watched Kaldur retreat to his room. "I think I can live with eating something else."


End file.
